Christmas Kisses
by SylvaDragon
Summary: Harry and his friends have returned to Hogwarts to complete year seven. As Harry enters the great hall he's shocked by what he sees. A fluffy mushy Christmas story about two very different couples. AD MM and HP HG.


Christmas Kisses

It was Christmas Day, the first Christmas since Voldemort's defeat. Dumbledore had returned from the dead some months previously, announcing with a worried glance at Harry that his death had been faked, and he had been working undercover to help defeat Voldemort. The nervous tremour in Dumbledore's voice had told Harry that his mentor had feared his reaction. Perhaps he should have been angry, once he might have been, but he felt as though he had grown up, become a man. Also he was all too aware of just how useful Dumbledore's help had been. It really had been impossible to be angry when the nearest thing to a Grandfather you had in the world, was standing there twinkling at you in the same old way he always had.

The heaviness that had hung over Hogwarts as Voldemort's power grew finally lifted completely with Dumbledore's return. Perhaps it was that which had finally convinced Harry and his friends to return to school, and complete their seventh year, somehow it seemed like coming home. Despite the pressures of catching up on nearly a year of missed study everything seemed lighter than before. There was only one thing he needed to make this a perfect Christmas. Harry sighed softly as he thought of the friend he had grown so close to over the years, if only he dared to make a move, but she was certain ... almost certain to reject him.

Reaching the huge oak doors of the Great Hall Harry swung them open, took a step forward, then stopped as though struck dumb. Scarcely able to believe his eyes he gazed stunned at the sight before him.

_Flashback_

It was nearly midnight on Christmas Eve, most of the professors were at the increasingly drunken and rowdy party in the staffroom. Minerva however was alone in her chambers, striding back and forth across the carpet muttering gaelic swear words to herself.

"Damm him !" She muttered as she sank despairingly into a chair, resting her head in her hands briefly.

Minerva gazed miserably at the wrapping paper strewn across her normally immaculate desk, at the sherbert lemons and socks, at the lovingly chosen books, at the items bought in sheer desperation - none of them seemed fitting as a gift for Albus, not on this most special of Christmasses. With Voldemort finally defeated Minerva felt as though she was finally free to admit her love for her best friend. This present was to be the one that announced her feelings, something so special that Albus would instantly know how she felt. A gift that would speak of the love which she could not bring herself to utter openly. _'What did you give the man who had everything ? Or at least seemed to want nothing.' _

Minerva's hands trembled as she picked up the lovingly chosen items one by one, perused them with a critical gaze, then discarded them as not worthy. These were the gifts a friend gave, this gift had to be something more - an impatient hand swept dark hair from her eyes, scarcely noticing how strands of midnight black had escaped from their normal tight confines to wander down shoulders and neck as though tasting freedom for the first time. If her present would make him twinkle at her in that special way which seemed to hint at a world of hidden feelings then she would be happy. After all there had been moments over the long years as friends when she had wondered if he felt anything more for her, though he had never given a sign or hint, other than an odd glimmer in his eyes during unguarded moments.

Minerva was so deep in her thoughts that she did not notice the tall figure, dressed in scarlet robes adorned with tiny sparkling christmas trees, a red and white santa hat perched precariously on his head, who leant casually against the door gazing at her with a mix of longing and sorrow. "Wrapping my presents I see ..." Albus said lightly, after a few more minutes of wistful staring at Minerva, of noticing every detail, how her hair tumbled down her back, how beautiful she looked even with her back to him.

Wrenched unexpectedly from her thoughts Minerva jumped, and swung to glare at the intruder. "Dammit Albus, what do you want for Christmas ?" She snapped in desperation, "There must be something better than this ... this ..." Minerva gestured despairingly at the items strewn sadly across her desk.

The mood changed in a subtle yet distinctly noticeable manner as those sapphire eyes of his gained a sudden intensity. Two quick steps and he was by her side, leaning towards her, so close she could almost feel his silvery whiskers against her skin. "There's only one thing I want for Christmas my dear." He said softly, his voice seeming almost to caress her.

Was it her imagination or had his breathing hastened ? Did his hands tremble as he toyed absently with a ball of discarded wrapping paper ? Expectant silence hung heavily in the air as time seemed to stop. "The only thing I want is a kiss from you." He breathed in a voice so soft she barely heard him.

Something in the atmosphere made Minerva panic, and she cursed herself inwardly, as desperate to lighten the mood she responded. "But Albus I can hardly wrap a kiss and give it to you can I ?"

A moments hesitation as doubt and sorrow flitted impercetibly across his face, then he responded equally lightly. "Well you could wrap yourself up and sit under the tree ..."

"Albus don't you dare say what I think you're going to say next !" Minerva tried to sound firm, but inside her heart was pounding against her ribs, her mind twisted in knots. _'Were they flirting with each other ? Was he serious or just joking ?'_

And I could unwrap you ..." He added with that charming maddening twinkle which could not be resisted.

_End Flashback_

Harry's first response had been to mutter "Ewww !" under his breath, and to go wash his eyes out with lots of water, but something had made him quell this response and look again ... there was something magical, something which was the very spirit and trueness of Christmas in the sight he saw before him.

Professor McGonagall sat under the giant Christmas tree that stood in the middle of the Great Hall. She was partially encased in red, green and gold wrapping paper, strands of tinsel sparkled against her midnight hair, and a vivid red bow hung loosely round her neck. Dumbledore knelt by her side, one hand tugging gently on the bow, kissing Professor McGonagall tenderly. As Harry continued to stare at the happy couple, Dumbledore gathered Professor McGonagall into his arms holding her as though he would never let her go again. To Harry's astonishment his Head of House rested her head against the Headmaster's silvery shoulder, her expression softer than Harry had ever seen it before. A part of Harry envied them as they drew closer together, till they seemed almost like one.

Suddenly Harry felt a soft hand slip into his, heard Hermione whisper, "They make a cute couple don't they ? I'm so glad they finally got together. They've loved each other nearly forever."

Harry was too surpirsed, too entranced by the feel of Hermione's hand in his to even think of an answer. He barely even noticed Dumbledore's gaze twinkle briefly in his direction, never saw his Headmaster and mentor beam in delight as he gathered his courage and kissed his friend softly on the lips. Somewhere deep inside him Harry felt that he was the luckiest man in the world for he hadn't had to wait nearly an entire lifetime to kiss his true love.

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Merry Christmas everyone, and please review. :) This was a really lovely idea when it was roaming around my mind, but I'm not satisfied with the way it turned out. *Sighs* At least I've fulfilled my aim of writing a Christmas story though, if I have time and inspiration I'll try to produce something better. _**


End file.
